


恶犬驯养法则 27

by 2water



Series: 恶犬驯养法则 [16]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 03:50:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16360187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2water/pseuds/2water





	恶犬驯养法则 27

Thomas最近心里美滋滋的，原因是他和Newt比以往都更加亲近。  
金发青年向来不喜欢肢体接触，就算靠在一起看电视时，也要撑着身子，皮肤隔着段微妙的距离。倒也没什么深层含义，他只是单纯怕热，更不用说Thomas的体温还比一般人高，夏天挨着简直就是个移动的小火炉，加上那过于热情一点就爆的脾气，直让人感到燥热。  
但近两个星期就不同了，那个总是不着痕迹把自己推开的Newt变身成黏人精，有事没事就喜欢贴上来，要么倚着他的背要么抱条胳膊。  
乐不亦乎的犬人当然也明白怎么回事，天气凉了。

Newt这人有个坏毛病，一年四季穿的衣服都是同样的厚薄。要么是衬衣加牛仔，要命就简单的卫衣，最多也就套个夹克。这穿搭暖和的日子里还可以，一转凉就胸口透风。他还偏偏不肯加厚外套，骨子里认为有违自己的绅士形象，像Minho和Gally那样裹得跟球一样更是没可能的事。为了这点诡异的执着，每到秋冬季节，身子本就单薄的男人只能裹紧他的小衣服，缩在家中将电热炉开到最大档。  
但今年不同了，他身边有一大一小两个活的暖手宝。

“狗蛋，爸爸回来啦！”锁孔转动的声音后紧跟着Newt的招呼声。  
本在门边的地毯上窝着打瞌睡的幼犬惊慌的爬起来，原地打着转犹豫要不要扑过去，最后还是忙不迭地跑进书房，钻进正在做家庭作业的Thomas怀中。

“狗蛋？”屋外的男声梦魇一般令他瑟瑟发抖。  
半分钟后，虚掩的书房门被完全推开，“原来在这儿啊，找你半天了。”  
“啊呜——”幼犬哆嗦着呜咽一声算是打招呼。  
Thomas也仰起头，一手揉着小家伙的脑袋，“Newtie，欢迎回家～”他边说边撅起嘴唇等待恋人给他一个亲吻。  
谁料贴上来的是两只冰冰凉的手。  
“呼——好暖和......”发僵的手指挤压着温热的颊肉，Newt舒服地眯起双眼。  
“唔...Newtie......就是因为你每斥都用狗蛋暖手，他柴会逃跑的......”Thomas嘟着嘴含糊不清地指控恋人的行为。  
“哼——那就只好拜托你啦！”Newt恶劣地捏住Thomas脸上软软的肉拽来扯去。

“哎呀～”Thomas干燥温热的手掌覆上Newt的手腕，让后者浑身一抖松开了双手。他还记得上次玩弄Thomas的脸蛋是什么下场。

“咳，嗯！今天作业是什么课题啊？”

“呃......”Thomas苦恼地抹了下鼻尖，“上个月布置的内容，给了一张书单，自由选择一本阅读分析然后写论文，这周五就要上交。”  
Newt弯下腰翻看桌上的书本，特有的香气跟着在黑发青年面前飘散开，“多丽丝莱辛短篇小说集？”  
“嗯，短篇小说比较好读...长篇故事有时候看到后面又会忘记开头的剧情跟人物。”大男孩露出羞赧的笑容。  
“那你准备论述什么主题呢？”Newt在一旁的椅子坐下来，强行把狗蛋抱进怀里。  
“如果是关于她笔下的女性形象，这方面的分析讨论太多了，资料找起来方便，但是也很难找到新视角，得分自然就......”  
“我想讨论男性，”Thomas敲敲稿纸，“女权固然鲜明，但两性冲突终究是互相作用的结果。虽然莱辛以女权主义闻名，但实际她的文章...怎么说呢，更多的是两性的狭隘面与对婚姻爱情感受的分歧。就比如爱的习惯里的乔治，他追求的是爱情的新鲜，他是认真动情地倾注全部心血，并会在每次这种感情变化时遭受重创。”  
“这确实是她笔下男性的共通性，追求的是恋情而不是爱。女性则会在看透这点前，满心渴望的是稳定的生活。但这也与他们所处的时代有关，战争时期本就处于弱势的女性群体自然会向往稳定的家庭，从而不会过多有自由度更高的男性怀有的对情感和肉体的需求。”Newt的目光变得柔和，他心中为Thomas的成长溢满欣慰。  
“恋情跟爱......这两者难道不能共存吗？”  
“当然能。只是看两个人要从什么角度和以怎样的权重来衡量了。说到底还是感觉与彼此妥协包容的问题。其实很好理解，你和我...不就是恋情与爱并存嘛。”  
Thomas听完这段话大睁着眼愣住，睫毛傻乎乎地扇动两下。  
金发青年不自然地咳了一声，欠身在对方嘴角轻啄，“今天的课题讨论先到此为止，我去准备晚餐，你尽早把数学习题完成。”

“啊————”Thomas看着男人离去的背影泄劲地往后一仰，“我到底为什么要选数学啊！！！”

给小狗准备好罐头拌压碎的狗粮，加点温水泡软后，照看着他呼噜呼噜吃光。狗蛋来到家里已经一个月了，虽然最初有过一段危险的时光，每天都要费许多精力照料，好几次不确定小家伙能不能挺过来，但他还是健康地活下来了。营养状态调理好后，小狗蛋生得圆滚滚胖乎乎，绒毛也浓密发亮。  
Newt蹲在一旁，手指搔刮着幼犬肉肉的屁股，心思又被年少得子的快乐与希冀带到不知哪片宇宙去了。

他们的生活仿佛步入了慢节奏的平稳，像那片秘密森林中静谧流淌的小溪。工作，读书，相拥，亲吻，彼此照料，他们开始真正去了解缺失的四年间对方的改变，摸清他的性格，隐藏的癖好，怀揣的小秘密，还有床笫间不为人知的敏感部位。  
最让Newt宽心的是，Thomas看上去终于融入了正常的社会生活。他惊醒的次数越来越少，也鲜少因陌生的触碰而摆出攻击姿势，出门时不再草木皆兵地紧贴着自己对他人绝对抗拒，那双曾时常陷入迷茫与恐惧的眼眸，因新的期待新的目标变得更加炯炯有神，仿佛眼前铺着通往未来的石砖路。

当然，一些可以忽略不计的麻烦也会伴随着产生。

比如现在，Newt正将西芹切成小丁，准备和玻璃碗中已切好的蔬菜一同拌成沙拉。急匆匆赶完数学作业的人却贴了上来，从背后环抱住他纤细的腰部，厚实温暖的胸膛紧挨着Newt的后背。

屁！这叫可以忽略不计吗？！

“Tommy...我在做饭，你肚子不饿吗？”叹了口气，他扭着身子挣扎起来。  
“唔哼哼哼——”身后的人变本加厉地咬住Newt的耳廓，尖尖的犬牙摩擦着敏感的皮肤，很快那里便像烧着了一样染上殷红。“饿啊，可是Newtie看起来很好吃的样子。”  
Newt没好气地朝墙上那张同居法则努努下巴，“看到没，不许在我反对时进行强制性举动。”  
“没强制没强制，”Thomas讪讪笑着，强壮的臂膀将怀里的人又搂紧了些，鼻子蹭着Newt的后颈嗅着他的气味，“没说要做嘛，就抱一会。”  
Newt瘪瘪嘴也不再搭理他，伸长胳膊够过通心粉袋子，倒进锅中开始煮。切洋葱时，Thomas倒是脑袋架在他脸庞，开始喷嚏一个接一个，眼泪哗哗流，还把鼻涕抹到了他衬衣领子上。

“唔......嘶——哈.......”  
随着脑后的怪异喘息声逐渐加重，Newt的眉头也愈发紧皱，“Tommy，你在干什么？”  
“嗯～洋葱，呃——让人家很难受嘛......”  
“可你为什么要发出奇怪的声音？！”

尽管知道Thomas在装傻，Newt的脊柱还是无可避免地热了起来。对方的声音与情欲中的喘息无异，让他轻易地回想起Thomas泛红的眼角，半张的湿润嘴唇，律动中上臂肌肉的轮廓，和与自己相交融的呻吟。也无可避免地，他有了感觉。  
这不能怪Newt。把幼犬接回家后，每日都为了小家伙的生命健康忙得焦头烂额，即使有了空闲也累得直想瘫在床上，当然没有体力进行那种高强度运动。等狗蛋稳定下来后，就算他心里想要，见Thomas从未提及，也就不好意思主动暗示了。  
但此时这个人不仅发出令人浮想联翩的声音，胯部还压着自己的臀部磨蹭，若有若无地顶弄。Newt几乎可以隔着牛仔裤描绘出Thomas的形状，哦，那家伙在自己体内进出的感觉超乎寻常地舒服。

“Newt......这两天是不是胖了点？摸起来比以前软了。”低沉沙哑的嗓音在耳边幽幽地说着，手掌从Newt腹部游走到大腿。  
“To...Tommy，先吃饭吧......”  
“嗯～？”犬类冰凉的鼻尖钻进他发间，吐息打在头皮上，麻痒感从头皮爬往下身。接着那只手毫无预兆地覆上他腿间，一把抓住嫉妒敏感的部位，“Newtie～不听话哟，明明说要吃饭的。”  
“还不都是你......”不自觉的往Thomas手中撞着，Newt后仰着颈子抱怨。

“那好吧。”故作无奈地撂下这句话，Thomas还真的松开胳膊后退着离开他。

包裹住身体的温暖突然消失，随之缠上来的是难以言喻的空虚，和下身突突跳动的渴求。  
Newt咬住下唇，缓缓将菜刀放进木盒，转过身去。果不其然，Thomas背着手站在离他一步远的地方，脸上挂着戏谑的笑容。  
“你实在太讨人厌了......”他靠着厨房台面，闹别扭地冲Thomas勾勾手。  
“没办法呀，Newtie说了不可以强制。”带着他喜欢的沐浴乳与淡淡的汗味，Thomas再次走进，却仍保持着两厘米的距离。Newt可以清晰看到生着些许胡茬的下巴就在自己舌头的触及范围内，于是下一秒他舔了上去。

Thomas一时惊讶，身子剧烈晃动差点跌在Newt身上，好在他眼疾手快撑住台面。现在他们的距离更近了，“不是说要吃饭吗？”声波的震动几乎可以传到Newt嘴唇上。  
“去他妈的！”Newt恶狠狠地揪住Thomas的水蓝色衬衫衣领猛地拉向自己，两人的鼻尖撞在一起，“想上我就别那么多废话。”

Thomas的眸子在听到这句话的瞬间暗了下来，他喉结滚动，双手覆上Newt胯部，“既然Newt想要，就自己来吧。”意有所指地握住金发青年的手腕，带着他的手指拂过臀部。  
“你...”Newt憋红了脸，一时间都不知该怎样反驳好。前两天Gally还仗着自己个子高，一边啪啪地拍Thomas的脑袋一边称赞Newt教导有方，把那么只乱咬人的恶犬训得又礼貌又懂事。现在看来全是放屁，他哪是驯服了恶犬，简直就是活活养出了一只恶犬。“你真是...越来越恶劣了。”  
“还不都是Newtie惯出来的～种下的恶果要乖乖自己吃掉啊——”Thomas说着扯下Newt的裤子。

“......”嘴上吃了亏，Newt翻了个白眼倒也不再继续抱怨，踢掉挂在脚踝上的裤子后顺从地蹲下，拉开Thomas的牛仔裤拉链，释放出那根早就生机勃勃的大家伙。

“啊——New......”  
湿热的口腔一含住Thomas的前端，他就扶住桌面难耐地喘息起来。Newt很少给他口，但每次都能爽得几乎要两眼一翻晕过去。一上一下的吞吐，灵巧舌尖的舔弄，嘴唇的吸吮，再加上裸露的雪白臀部与散乱金发的视觉刺激，简直让Thomas欲仙欲死。  
“唔...啊——别咬！”他嘟囔着闭上眼睛，鼻孔因快感和情欲张大，前后摆动起腰部往Newt喉间顶送。  
金发男人努力抬眼观察对方的表情，并因那副意乱情迷的模样感到一阵满足。喉肉被粗大的gui头戳得涌上来一股恶心，他咳嗽着吐出Thomas的柱身，换成五指环住就着湿滑的唾液lu动。手里火热的柱身又硬又翘，见把Thomas照顾得差不多了，Newt站起身，湿漉漉的手拉着Thomas的手指往自己后面送。  
“嘿，咳嗯——Newtie～”Thomas立马回过神抽回手，“我说过了，想要，就自己来。”

Newt这下真的恼羞成怒，非常想打爆面前坏笑的男人的狗头。可惜欲望得不到疏解，身体还喧嚣着欲求。愤懑地瞪了Thomas一眼，他把两指含进口中，在对方炽热的视线下舔舐着，粉红的滑舌游走在指缝间，看得Thomas下身涨得发痛。但这还不够，他要看Newt在自己面前卸下所有伪装与固执，摇摆着屁股被情欲吞没。

纤长白皙的身子斜斜靠在厨房桌台边，两腿费力地岔开，以一种扭曲的姿势开拓着自己的后穴。  
“嗯...啊呃......”站立的体位让Newt难以活动手指，也无法抚慰到敏 感的腺体。盲目地扣弄了一阵子，就焦急地望向Thomas。后者重重压上来，中指不由分说地一起挤进穴口。  
“啊————”Newt发出声拉长的转着调子的呻吟，塌下腰任Thomas在他的肠道内搅动。两个人的三根手指碾压着柔软高热的肉壁，指腹一次次推碾过腺体，麻胀感蚁群般爬向四肢，舒服得Newt摇摇晃晃马上就要滑到地上。  
Thomas及时环住他后背固定住逐渐瘫软的人。

“Tommy...Tommy......”Newt蒙着水汽的双眼早已失焦，难耐地捏着Thomas上臂鼓起的肌肉，嘴唇红肿晶亮，勾引着Thomas下一秒就没命地吻上去，吸得他的舌尖发痛，呻吟也都只能含糊地融散在唇齿间，凶狠地像是要把Newt嚼碎咽下去。  
漫长的深吻结束，Thomas抓住Newt胯骨转了个圈让他扶着桌面，光裸的臀部正对自己，泛红的股间一片滑腻。他对于性爱成长可谓突飞猛进，Newt也一样，尽管不愿承认，但身体已经臣服于这种相互的交融。

“呼......哈——”被一寸寸顶开的那种熟悉的不适感过去后，身后的男人开始摆动腰部。圆滑的龟头直直撞向敏感点，把腺体揉碾地肿胀起来，直顶得Newt呻吟碎成片。  
本就有唾液润滑的内壁在快感下渗出越来越多的前液，弄得内里濡湿黏滑，随着Thomas的钻捣发出咕叽咕叽的水声，伴着 囊袋拍击在臀 部的声音，整个厨房都只剩淫 靡的音调。

“呃啊——”穴肉一阵抽紧，夹得Thomas呻吟出声。他明白这是Newt暗自跟自己较劲呢。轻笑一声，他按着对方前胯往自己下身用力一按。

“呀啊——！！！”Newt挤出段调子奇高的尖叫，又连忙捂住嘴。狗蛋还在书房睡觉，要是被那个懵懂的孩子看到自己新上任的家长在厨房做这种下流的事情，还不如让Newt穿着内裤从诊所小楼上跳下去。  
“唔...唔...嗯...”一下又一下，他在强力的顶弄抽插中跟着前后摆动，指间满是被压抑住的叫声。

Thomas也运动得满头大汗，茎 身被磨得发痛，却无法停止，驰骋地越来越快。Newt又一阵收缩害他差点出来，气呼呼地把人架起来，转过来按到桌台上，拉开长腿又顶了进去。  
这次他没再玩命撞击，改为细细研磨，缓缓推入全根，再抽出半截。每次顶进深处，Newt就会发出猫一样的呜咽，扭着腰往他身上挂。  
“快......快点。”瘦长的胳膊环住强健的脖颈，黏糯混着鼻音的嗓音在Thomas耳边命令。  
就算Thomas再怎么想玩弄Newt，也抵不住这满是渴求的声音。他俯下身子吻住Newt白细的颈子，嘴唇细嫩的皮肤吸吮，牙齿磨咬出将要滴血般的红痕。臀部高速摆动，手掌握住Newt翘在两人之间的下身伴着节奏撸动。粗大的柱 身近乎残暴地在被凌虐到红肿的穴口进进出出，不知是些什么的液体在连接处被撞击得泛起泡沫。Newt死死抱着Thomas的脖子，面容因快感皱起，若即若离地在Thomas唇见混乱地抽着气。他感到一切都太超过了，这具躯体完全脱离了理智的操控，只能迎合着情 欲跪败在快感手下。

长长的闷哼中，Newt颤抖着喷出精液，因为憋了太久，一股股的白浊撒在彼此的腹部和胸膛，甚至有一点沾上自己的下巴。

在高潮后紧缩抽搐的穴道内又抽动数下，Thomas品味着灭顶的高潮在火热的体内成结。

“哈——哈——”过了好一阵子，Newt失神的褐色眼眸才重新聚焦。他清醒过来后第一件事就是慌张地拍拍Thomas的胳膊，“这么长时间没做，不会又要锁我两个小时吧？”  
还享受在余韵中的Thomas无辜地眨眨眼，也不知道该如何回答。  
好在没用几分钟结就消了下去。Newt从桌面上滑下来，揉着被大理石板硌得生疼的后背，脚趾勾过扔在一旁的裤子。  
“等一下！”Thomas跳着脚冲过去按住他，“我们憋了一个多月了，难道就做一次吗？”  
Newt张了张嘴，突然觉得很有道理。他腿一踢，可怜的黑色长裤就又飞到角落里。

重新搂紧Thomas，一条腿也缠上他强壮的腰部，刚要吻上去时，厨房外传来窸窸窣窣的动静。

“唔...Tommy，外面什么声音？”  
“啊？哪有声音？”听力拔群的犬人开始装傻。  
“啧 ，快去看看！”  
Thomas不情不愿地拉开门，看见黑黄相间的小土狗正把一只装了点心的塑料袋从茶几沿往下拽，肉嘟嘟的小身子旁还散落着被撕碎的纸巾。  
幼犬在看到来人时终于松开嘴，黑豆豆一样的眼睛炯炯有神地望着Thomas，尾巴一翘，开心地“汪！”了一声。

身后的Newt手忙脚乱地提上裤子单脚跳出来，一见这情形顿时哭笑不得。  
“Tommy，他可能是等着你的表扬呢。”

Thomas一拍脑瓜，仰天长啸。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊————狗蛋——！！！你要从现在就开始坏爸爸们的好事吗？！！”

 

好不容易把意面跟沙拉端上桌，已是晚上七点多了，窗外的天空彻底暗了下来。  
“秋天了呢......”Thomas咬着叉子说。  
这是他久违的秋天。在WCKD期间，几乎所有时间都要待在训练场或笼子里，能接触外界空气的机会寥寥无几。每个天气，每种温度都让他感到新奇不已。

“打开新闻看看吧。”Newt按下电视机开关。自从Thomas上学，为了帮助他更好的了解时事，二人已经形成了看晚上七点半播出的当地新闻的习惯。

电视中惯例又是关于二十天后大选的进度直击，现任总统依旧在关于降低失业率提升整体资产水平的目标激情演说。竞争的那位只有46岁的年轻党人挺直后背站在自己的讲台后，脸上挂着淡淡的笑容，在自己的观点被反驳时都没有转动视线。

“今天的意面酱好好吃啊——”Thomas嘴里鼓鼓囊囊地说，还又塞了一大口。  
“哼...是啊，今天就用买来的意面酱和洋葱炒了炒，比我做的好吃？”Newt皮笑肉不笑。  
“啊......没有，还是你做的比较好吃。”

「今日午后4时，警方接到报警电话，称有群众目击一年轻女子站在某公立大学办公楼天台试图轻生。警方赶到时，该女子对该校某男性及当地执法机关进行谩骂。尽管进行了劝解，女子还是在5时左右坠楼身亡......」  
「据悉，该女子为本地犬人学校毕业生。今年秋天进入大学继续学业。其家人称该位女犬人在入学不久后遭到了同校高年级男生的侵犯，因其犬人身份特殊，执法机关并未起诉施暴男性，法院也驳回了......」

“咦，这照片怎么......”Newt眯起眼睛探过身去，想细细打量一番。埋头苦吃的Thomas则一把抓过遥控器，直接转台。  
“不要看这种新闻啦～对消化不好。”他说着又往Newt的盘子里叉过去一坨面。  
“你吃得这么急才对消化不好吧！犬人肠胃比普通人弱，你又不知道饥饱，都好几次了直到吃吐了才意识到自己已经饱了......”可让Newt抓住话柄，马上就开始滔滔不绝的说教。  
“哎呀～”  
计划着堵住Newt的嘴，Thomas叉着一大团面送到金发青年嘴边，“来，啊——”  
美滋滋地哼唧一声，Newt还是乖乖张开了嘴。

刚刚电视机内无感情的女声还萦绕在他耳畔。被侵犯，女性犬人，求助无果......所有的文字都与一幕幕回忆重叠。恍惚中Thomas向黑衣人狂吠时扫在脸上的毛发触感，重逢时沾着血污的防备目光，街头被混混围成一圈的幼犬，Brenda不屑的语气，Julia无神的双眸......  
“Tommy......”  
“嗯？”Thomas哧溜一声把面条吸进去，面尾摆起来在鼻梁打下一条橙红色的痕迹。  
“我总觉得，应该做些什么，”他跨过桌面，用拇指擦去Thomas鼻子上的污渍，“说实话，最初想加入Right Arm就是为了找你。把你救回来之后，我确实从心底觉得，啊这样就足够了，接下来我只要做好兽医的工作，把情理上应该参与的行动进行完。虽然这个城市的犬人生活形势恶劣，但我只要保证你的美满就好，其他人与我有何干系。但这不对，无论我如何保护你，只要犬人的权益一天得不到保障，你就一天无法安宁。新闻等途径会耳濡目染地影响你，而对那些我无能为力。”

“......”Thomas盯着餐盘，叉子在面中搅来搅去，“在WCKD期间，当然一切都很糟糕......但是最糟的不是被关起来做实验，也不是见不到你和爸爸妈妈...最让我害怕的是，在斗犬场，仰头看到的那些戴着面具，西装革履坐在看台里的观众。他们看起来那么风光和快乐，一定不会体会我的痛苦，一定也不会有人想来帮助我。每当想到那些人，我就会想，面具下的是谁呢？我曾以为正义的人会不会也藏在人群里默默押注呢？”  
Newt握住他放在桌面的手。  
“如果可以的话，是的，我希望这个世界发生改变。我希望我们可以有人类那样的权利，我希望对犬人犯罪的人也能同样受到惩治，我希望其他的兽人也能得到保护，我也希望犬人和人类可以结婚，既然要对我们做实验，何不制造成能跟人类生孩子呢？”

Newt听他说话的同时默默点头赞许，拇指轻抚着Thomas的手心，“......如果，犬人跟人类可以结婚，你想跟我结婚吗？”  
“肯定啊！”对方毫不犹豫地回答，“能结当然要结啊！我也想向别人介绍Newtie时说这是我老婆而不是主人。”  
“喂！谁要当你老婆！”

话题突然转变，他们对坐着笑成一团，趴在脚下的狗蛋也直立起来扒着Newt的裤腿，好奇地左看看右看看。

“毕业后当个警犬吧！不对，要当个警察。”Newt再次点点头，“保护好其他犬人。”  
“毕业啊——”

滴哩哩的音乐声响起，是Thomas的小手机。Newt有点不开心的抿起嘴巴，他不喜欢Thomas依赖那玩意儿。

“你好？”注意到恋人的神情，Thomas傻笑着走过来打开免提，“是Aris。”

[Thomas？！！你现在在哪儿？]  
“啊？我在家吃饭啊。”  
[哦天呐，哦，天啊！]男孩带着哭腔的惊慌声音传过来。  
“嘿，深呼吸，Aris，发生了什么？”Newt凑过去。  
[是Rachel！]  
“Rachel？她怎么了？”曾和Thomas“相过亲”，后来得知竟是Aris青梅竹马的女孩面容浮现在脑海。  
[Rachel，她死了——]  
“什么？”

[你们没看新闻吗？被人强暴，警方又不管，从高楼上跳了下去，死掉的是Rachel——！！！]

 

TBC


End file.
